Words
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: *SPOILER WARNING: Only read if you've seen Episode 18 of Season 10* The blues and reds think about what Church said to them. *Rated T for swearing. Includes all characters, but I put down Caboose and Wash because they are the first mentioned*


**NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN EPISODE 18 DO NOT READ THIS!**

**I wrote this the night after I watched the new episode for RvB. It mad me cry. I'm not joking, I sat there and cried for about five minutes. Anyway, this is all about friendship and stuff. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Caboose sat in a cave, curling up in a little ball. He held his knees tightly, clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles started to turn white inside his gloves. He tore off his helmet and tossed it to the ground with a wordless yell. The yell was filled with anger and sadness. Church, the man who he thought was his best friend, had screamed at them. Screamed at all of them. Church never talked like that. Sure, he got angry at them. Church got angry at them all the time. But he never talked like that. _"You're my problem! You've always been my problem! Each and every one of you is just a problem that I have to deal with on a daily biases!" _Caboose shoved his face into his arms, crying his heart out. He soon heard someone walk into the cave and they sat next to him.

"Caboose?" Wash asked. Caboose's only response was to shift at his presence. Wash wrapped his arms around Caboose and held him tightly while he cried, trying to comfort his friend. Caboose didn't hug him back, or do anything in anyway in reaction to his contact. Wash frowned at this. Caboose was really hurt by what Church said. Wash sighed and continued to hug his friend while he cried. He sure hoped that Carolina and Church learned that they were wrong, that they really did need them.

...

Grif sat next to the river, am untouched beer in his hand. He had been sitting here for about fifteen minutes or so, and the beer had still not been touched by the orange soldier. Grif's heart felt twisted somehow, like somehow Church's words had reached in, grabbed it, and twisting it until something snap inside. Grif looked at the beer in his hand, giving a small sigh as he set it down on the ground next to him. He brought his knees up high enough to rest his arms on them while he watched the water flow passed him. The water bounced off of it and hit his face, tricking his eyes as the light bounced around in his helmet. Grif took his helmet off and set it on top of the beer, just in case someone walked over and decided they'd try and steal it. As he finished this action a certain maroon soldier walked over and stood a few feet away.

"Mind if I join you?" came his quiet, dry voice. Grif gestured next to him and shrugged, indicating that he didn't really care. Simmons sat down next to Grif and watched the water with him in silence, neither one willing to speak. And even if they were, what would they say? After sitting in silence for a long time Grif moved his helmet and took a long moment to look at the unopened beer. He let out a tiny sigh and held it out to Simmons, who stared at it curiously.

"You want it?" Grif asked. "I can't seem to drink it right now." Simmons took the beer out of Grif's hand and stared at it. He soon crushed it in his robotic hand and tossed it into the river. Grif looked over at his friend as he tore off his helmet and tossed it into the water, watching as the water rippled around it. Grif looked over at it, watching the effect it had on the flowing water with a sad look in his eyes. "I can't help but feel hurt by what Church said." Simmons looked over at Grif, he sighed and looked back at his helmet.

"Yeah, me too buddy, me too," Simmons told him, nudging his helmet with his foot. Grif sighed as well and watched as the helmet tipped over on it's side, getting water in it. Grif looked over at Simmons, surprised that he would do something to ruin his helmet like that. Sense Grif's confusion Simmons sighed once more. "It's not like I'm gonna need it." Grif nodded a bit and watched as the water entered and exited the inside of Simmons helmet. Hopefully this would all be over soon.

...

Sarge stood on top of red base, watching as Grif and Simmons sat by the river. He sighed and turned around to find Tucker walking up the ramp. Sarge pretended not to notice the blue was he walked over to one of the boxes and sat down. Tucker leaned up against the wall and dropped his gun to the ground, not saying a word. Sarge was the first to reach up and take off his helmet, lightly tossing it to the ground and watched it as it rolled across the floor for a short while. Then it was Tucker's turn as he tore off his helmet and threw it off the side of the base. Sarge looked up as the bright colored solider kicked the wall.

"Damn it," he hissed, ruffling up his hair. Sarge watched as he paced back and forth quickly, muttering to himself. If you were in Sarge's place you would've heard things like "how dare he talk to us like that!" and "damn him, damn her, damn them all!" but mostly just "damnit!". After about half-n-hour of this Sarge stood up and put his hands on Tucker's shoulders, keeping him in place. Tucker looked up at Sarge with glazed eyes, looking tired and angry and hurt all at once.

"Can you stop that? You're giving me a headache," Sarge complained as he let go of the man's shoulders. Tucker huffed and looked away from Sarge, clearly angry. Sarge let out a tiny sigh. "Listen, I'm sure we're all hurtin' a little over what Church said, but cursing and cussing isn't gonna fix it." Tucker watched as the red commander went back and sat down on the box. Tucker sighed and leaned up against the wall again. Sarge was right, he had to stop. But he was still pissed off at Church, and sure hoped that he got what he deserved!

* * *

**And there you have it, please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
